Just One Of The Guys
by What.happened.to.Ellie.Creed
Summary: Skater chick, Bella Swan and her brother Emmett get sent to a boarding school. It is all boring until Edward, Renesmee and Jasper transfer. Full summary inside. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary-**

**Skater chick Bella Swan is just one of the guys. That is until Charlie sends her and her brother, Emmett, to a fancy, snobby, prim and proper, boarding school. The only two friends she has are Alice and Rosalie Hale. Her old crew from La Push tries constantly to break her out but they get caught each time. She avoids guys altogether until Edward, Jasper and Renesmee Cullen show up and give the people at High Ridge Institution a curveball with pranks, food fights, and skateboarding.**

Bella POV—

"C'mon Bells." My best friend Jake was trying to get me to go with him to this big mansion that was being built. He really wanted me to go because they had an empty pool to skateboard. Embry, Quil and Jared all used the puppy dog eyes on me and my resolve crumbled.

I, Bella Swan, am just one of the guys. I have lived in Forks all my life. My father, Charlie, is the police chief. I met Jake when my older brother, Emmett, and I got separated at a concert and he was the first tall person that I spotted and asked for a lift. It turns out that he and his friends live at the La Push reservation. The five of us have been inseparable ever since.

"Fine. But if we get caught, I was tied, gagged and carried here." I crossed my arms over my chest.

I have never been very pretty. I had dull brown eyes and frizzy mahogany colored hair that I usually had tucked into a baseball cap. All through my freshmen and sophomore years of high school I was labeled, emo, loner or both. Well I guess it wouldn't help the fact that I was always alone. I love the feeling when I'm skateboarding, the wind, the weightlessness and most of all, the look on people's faces when they realize that the person that just performed all those tricks was a clumsy girl.

We made it to the house really quickly. We were at it for about an hour when Embry had miraculously managed to go through the large, bay window to the sun room outside the pool.

I heard sirens off in the distance; no doubt getting the alarm signal. I started running, I

just wasn't fast enough. The cop car came up beside me.

"Bella? Bella Swan? This is the third time this month. Charlie's going to do something really drastic this time." At least my favorite cop caught me this time. Tyler Crowley was the easiest going guy. He's caught me every time I've been detained and transported to parental custody.

"Wasn't me this time, Ty. Embry flew through that window." I groaned and, already knowing the drill, climbing into the backseat of his car. We went the rest of the way in silence.

Charlie was and unpleasant shade of purple when he saw Tyler and me show up.

"Thanks, Crowley." He said before turning to me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! This is the last straw. You and Emmett are going to High Ridge Institution!" Oh shit, he was serious this time. I turned on my heel and sped off towards my room. Hot tears of anger welled up in my eyes. I punched the wall with as much force as I could muster. Apparently, there was so much force that I put a dent in my wall.

Emmett must have heard my screeches of anger as I beat the living crap out of my wall because he was at my door.

"It's okay Bells." He put his arm around me. "At least we get away from dad." I cringed. Dad has some problems with alcohol and they usually result in destruction of the house.

That was one week ago. Emmett and I were currently sitting in my beloved 'piece 'o' shit' Chevy outside of the High Ridge Institution. I was wearing my usual attire, "Crybaby" sweatshirt over a plain t-shirt, ripped jeans, a grafitti trucker's cap and black vans.

Every snobby, rich kid in the vicinity gawked at us as we walked by carrying our luggage. I hissed at a girl that looked at me like I was some kind of disease.

High Ridge Institution was the most decorated high school/ boarding school on the west coast. It was located smack dab in the center of Seattle.

Emmett and I walked towards the administration office. The woman at the desk gave us our schedules and room assignments. I took a look at my schedule:

**1****st**** AP English**

**2****nd**** Physical Education**

**3****rd**** Drama**

**4****th**** Study Hall**

**5****th**** Lunch**

**6****th**** AP Biology**

**7****th**** History**

**8****th**** Free Period**

**9****th**** AP Calculus **

I was assigned to room 13 in the Masen wing of the dormitories. Emmett walked me to my dorm.

I knocked on the door and a small, pixie like girl opened it and let me in.

"Hi! You must be Bella." Pixie said, pulling me into the room.

"Yeah." I laughed nervously.

"Damn it, Alice! You're scaring her already!" A beautiful girl with blonde hair yelled. A smile lit up her beautiful face, "Hi. I'm Rose. I see you've already met my stepsister, Alice." She extended her hand and I gratefully took it.

"This goober back there is my older brother Emmett." Emmett was shifting on his feet.

"Bye, Em." I said as I shoved him out the door.

"So, Bella. Do you want to take a tour of the campus or unpack?" Alice asked.

"Tour." I said. She linked her arm with mine and Rose took my other hand.

She showed me where the cafeterias, swimming pool, weight room and class buildings were.

We were walking back to our arm when Alice accidentally bumped into this fake; bleach blonde, plastic, Barbie doll impersonator.

"You little freak! I broke a nail!" She gave Alice a little shove that sent her flailing into Rose. Alice must have been really sensitive about her height because she was sniffling and had tears rolling down her face. I only knew Alice for a few hours but I was suddenly very protective of her.

"Don't mess with the pixie." I snarled. The Barbie guffawed.

"Why not, Goth Girl?" She smirked.

"You know, I would say 'Fuck You' but it looks like so many already have." I shot back, a devilish smile on my face. She, of course, slapped it right off.

I sprung on top of her, screaming and punched wildly. She was scratching and biting blindly. Ha, it was obvious that she was never in a fight. I was right in the middle of a right hook when two strong arms, I knew all too well, picked me up. I was still screaming profanities when Emmett put me on my feet.

"Bella. I leave you alone for three hours and you're already in a fight." He chuckled.

"She insulted my pixie." I replied. I walked over to Alice and wrapped my arms around her. She happily reciprocated. Rose punched my shoulder and said,

"Damn, Bella. You sure put that bitch in her place."

"Bella always got into fights when we were little." Emmett said proudly.

"Thank you Bella." Alice sniffled into my chest.

"That's okay. No one messes with my pixie and gets away with it." I kissed her spiky black hair. I knew we were going to be really great friends.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!" **_ Great, my first day in snot school. I groaned loudly, rolling off my bed onto the floor with a thud.

I got up and walked to our bathroom and shed my pajamas, stepping into the large shower.

I got out, dressed in a plain pair of Levi's, my favorite "Princess Bride" shirt and some black flats.

"Bella! Some guys are at the door and say that they 'Need to see Miss Bella Swan's fine, sexy ass.'" Rose made air quotes. I laughed. Embry.

"Let 'em in Rose." I laughed. Embry, Jared, Quil and Jake ran in and made a pileup on top of me.

"You know I love you guys but you're killing me. Embry move your knee before I hurl on you." I wheezed.

"Not meaning to be rude, Bella, but who are they?" Alice asked.

"My friends. Jake, Embry, Quil and Jared. Embry currently is the whole reason I'm actually here." I gestured to each one of them before glaring at Embry.

"So how did you guys meet?" Alice chirped.

I started to answer but Jake stepped in.

"Well, my friends and I were at a concert and Little Miss Shorty loses her older brother and asks me for a lift so she could see him. Turns out we lived about ten miles away from each other. All five of us have been inseparable ever since."

"Bella, did you grow up with any girls at all?" Rosalie asked dubiously.

"Nope. My mom left Dad, Emmett and I right after I was born." I stated.

"That explains your fight skills." Alice said. Jared groaned,

"Bella, you got into a fight already?"

"Yeah and she put that bitch down. Emmett had to break them up." Rose whooped.

"What? She said insulting things to my pixie." I said innocently. Alice shot up and hugged me.

"What'd she say? If Emmett had to break them up it must have been serious." Jake said.

"Well, Alice bumped into this girl and the girl went all ape shit because she broke a nail. She said some hurtful things to Alice about her adorably petite size. Alice started crying and Bella said 'Don't mess with the pixie.' And the Barbie said 'What are you gonna do about it, Goth Girl?' then Bella said 'Well I would say 'Fuck You' but it looks like so many already have' the Barbie slapped Bella and she tackled her in return. The Barbie limped away while Emmett was holding a kicking, screaming, Bella." Rose said all that in a matter of seconds.

"Well, Bells, we'd better go." All the guys kissed my forehead and left.

"What do you have, Bella?" Alice asked.

"First period I have AP English, PE, Drama, Study Hall, Lunch, AP Biology, History, Free Period and AP Calculus." I said, reading my schedule.

"Well, I have PE, drama, lunch and history with you, Al?" Rose gestured to Alice.

"I have English, study hall, lunch, biology and calculus with you." Alice said.

"Okay then, let's go." I grabbed my 'Meany Doodles' tote and my new "Propel" that my dad bought Emmett and I as going away presents and put it in my back pocket.

Alice took my arm and led me through the crowd of unfamiliar snobby, rich kids. They gawked at me like I was contagious, or something. Alice, being the awesomest person ever hissed at a few people I missed.

Once we got to the classroom, the only two seats that were open were at opposite sides of the room. I ended up sitting by some blonde kid that kept looking at me like I was dinner. The teacher, Mrs. Caudill, made me stand up and introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Bella. My dad made my brother and I come here after one of my friends went through the window of a huge mansion that was being built and I was the only one that got caught. Oh yeah, I love skateboarding." I smirked at the open mouth kids and took my seat. The boy beside me leaned over and whispered,

"Hey, I think the whole bad girl thing is sexy. Wanna go out on Friday; we can get into some trouble of our own?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"No chance in Hell." Was my snarky reply. My phone buzzed.

_Hey, Bella_

_How's your 1__st__ day?_

_Em_

_Not good, I just got one of the worst pick up lines in the history of pick up lines. U? _I typed.

_Fine, I have class with that girl you beat up. Her name's Tanya. You got her pretty bad. She's got two shiners and a busted lip. LOL_

I almost fell out of my chair in silent laughter. The first half of the day went by quickly.

I took Rose's arm and headed out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria. As I entered I noticed something, there was a girl sitting at a table, by herself and looked exactly like me. She even had her skateboard under her feet as she mindlessly flipped through a book. I went through the lunch line and got a cheeseburger and some chili cheese fries. People gave me stares as I walked over to the girl with Rose and Alice clinging to my heels.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" I asked politely.

"Y-yeah I'm Angela." She said meekly.

"Hi, Ange. I'm Bella." I plopped down right across from her. I noticed she didn't have any food so I offered her some of mine.

"Fries?" I pushed the basket towards her. She looked at me like I was insane.

"You probably gave those lunch ladies a heart attack. It's usually only me and a bunch of guys that order their mystery meat chili fries. Most girls think that they're just a bunch of carbs and fat that go straight to their asses." Angela laughed.

"Well. My brother and I practically live off this stuff." As if on cue Emmett shouted,

"BELLA!" I waved my arms and flagged him down. He decided to sit on my lap. I had built up enough strength in my legs to be able to bounce Emmett on my knees like a little kid. Alice, Angela and Rosalie were laughing hysterically. He moved off of me and sat beside me.

"Angela, this is Emmett. Emmett this is Angela. If you hug her I officially disown you." I looked at him, knowing what he was going to do next. He frowned, but it turned into a smile when he saw my food.

"No! This is my food get your own." Just as I finished my sentence three girls showed up.

"Hey there, big boy. Why don't you come sit with us way over there, away from the loser table?" The blonde one asked, looking in mine and Angela's direction.

"I'm fine right here." He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Why would you want to sit with _them_?" The redhead sneered the word.

"Because I want to." He laughed.

"But why, Twerp, Ho Rose, Dweeb-O and Butch?" The brunette asked stupidly. Alice and Rose had tears welling up in their eyes and Angela's looked as if ablaze with anger. My vision tinged red and my hands clamped onto the table.

"Oh look, Twerp's crying!" The redhead said in mock sadness.

"Leave them alone." My voice was barely above a whisper. I could feel the anger welling up inside me like a teapot about to whistle.

"What was that, Butch?" The blonde asked.

"I said, leave them alone!" I roared and they visibly flinched. "You think you're so much better than the rest of us because daddy buys you every little thing you want. And by the way, your noses are a little crooked." All three of them whipped out little mirrors to check their noses.

"Now, if you ever mess with us again, you're gong to need a lot more than plastic surgery after I'm through with you." I said, eerily calm. They squealed and ran. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Alice grabbed may arm and whispered into my ear, "You're in for it now. You just insulted the three most popular girls in school." I shrugged and headed to biology. I sat at one of the empty tables and waited for the class to fill up.

xxXXxx

The same thing went on for about two weeks. But on one hot, September day, all normalcies changed.

**Next Chapter--- First appearance of Edward!!! Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

It seems like I've been here years but it has only been two weeks. Alice, Rose and I were lying on the side of the pool. I had on the cutest bikini; it was hot pink with black skulls all over it. I was just about to turn over when I heard some girls gossiping.

"Did you hear about those new transfer students, the Cullens?" One asked.

"Yeah. The guys are like gorgeous. The girl is like, gothic, well not quite, but like Swan." The other one answered.

"They're like, rooming with Swan's brother and the girl is, I heard is going to be staying with Hale." The first one giggled. I relayed this information to Alice and she said she'd heard about her. Her name was Renesmee Cullen.

I packed up my stuff and walked over to Emmett's dorm. I knocked three times and someone answered.

I was staring a Greek god right in the eyes; he had unruly bronze hair, dazzling green eyes and angular facial features. He seemed to be checking me out.

"Eddie! Who's at the door?" Emmett boomed.

"A hot girl in a pink bikini." The Greek god answered. I felt my cheeks heat up. Emmett ran up behind him and exclaimed,

"Dude! That's my sister!" I had to laugh. He probably thought I was Rose. Those two were officially going out.

"Bella." I said, still giggling and stuck my hand out. He took it and I felt a jolt of energy when he touched my skin. He must have felt it because he yanked his hand out of mine.

"Edward." He smiled a deliciously crooked smile.

"C'mon Bells. I bought a new Madden game." Emmett was bouncing. I turned to Edward.

"How much sugar did you give him?"

"Mountain Dew." He smiled sheepishly. I laughed and skipped over to Emmett's drawers and grabbed a shirt and some basketball shorts.

"Rule one, no sugar. Rule two; if he's snoring push him on his side. Rule three, don't make bets with him. I learned the hard way."

I walked over to Emmett's giant TV. There was a tall blonde man sitting on the couch. I walked over and perched on his lap.

"My name's Bella. What's yours, Dollface?" I asked, drawing out dollface so it sounded like 'dawlface.'

"Jasper. Emmett, is she always like this?" He chuckled.

"Only when she's had massive amounts of sugar or alcohol. Or when she greets people." He said over his shoulder.

I played and beat Emmett several times before he finally accepted the loss.

"Well I've got to go. Rose, Alice and I are getting a new room mate today." I kissed each of their cheeks and walked away, calling over my shoulder,

"Emmett I like these clothes. You're not getting them back."

I got to my door and opened it to find a beautiful girl lying on my bed. She had beautiful bronze curls. She must have noticed me coming in because she sat bolt upright.

"I'm sorry. I just lay down and I must have fallen asleep. I'm Renesmee." She smiled a very pretty smile.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I love your shirt." I said, pointing to her Emily The Strange shirt.

"Thanks. I like your…er… outfit." She said.

"It's my brother's. I didn't want to walk all the way across campus in my bikini. Are you Edward's sister?" I asked.

"Yeah. You might have met Jasper too."

"I did. I think I scared Jasper a little bit, though." I smiled.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I sat in his lap and called him Dollface." I laughed.

"Damn. I don't think I'll ever have the guts to walk up to some guy I've never met and sit in his lap." She stated.

"Well, I grew up with all guys; Emmett, my dad and my uncles." I brushed it off.

"Bella, would you mind if I slept with you until my new bed gets here?" She laughed nervously.

"No biggie. Alice tends to snore a bit and Rose kicks in her sleep."

She started to unpack her stuff and when she pulled out a skateboard I knew we were going to be friends.

"You skateboard?" I asked, in shock. She nodded. "Are you obsessive over your weight?" She shook her head. "Are chili fries your favorite food in the whole world?" She shook her head.

"Chili-_cheese_-fries." She grinned. I hugged her. Alice and Rose got home and we stayed up all night talking to Renesmee, Ren as she likes to be called.

I woke up the next morning to two blue eyes staring at me. I screamed and fell onto the floor.

"Emmett! Get the hell out of here now!" I screamed pointing to the door. I heard two more thuds. Ren and Alice were lying next to each other on the floor after they fell. Rose sat up and looked around and went back to sleep.

"I'm going for a swim." I walked into our bathroom and changed into my bikini.

I was basking in the silence as I cut through the water while I was doing my laps. There was this huge splash followed by laughter. I looked around and saw a bronze head pop out of the water. I looked at the edge of the pool and saw a laughing Emmett. Jasper just did a huge cannonball and Emmett followed suit.

"Chicken!" Emmett yelled, putting me on his shoulders.

"Dude, she's just a girl." Jasper laughed.

"Aw shit, she's mad now. Why'd you say that?" Emmett whined.

"We'll see who's just a girl. Edward, grab Jasper. Em, we have a title to obtain." I growled.

Edward threw Jasper onto his shoulders. Jasper tried to shove me backward but Emmett's iron grip on my thighs made that impossible. I ended up grabbing him and flinging him off sideways. Emmett put me down.

Edward swam over to congratulate me. He hugged me. And whispered,

"Bella, you want to go out sometime?" I nodded.

"Pick you up at eight." He smiled and jumped out of the pool.


	4. Chapter 4

BOPV

"Bella, try this on." Alice yelled from inside her large closet. She threw a dress at me.

"No dresses!" I yelled back. Ren and Rosalie were laughing hysterically on my bed while I got ready for my date with Edward.

Renesmee walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black tights and a pink mini dress. She paired it with a black belt and flats. I practically tackled her in a hug.

"I. Love. You. Nessie!" I kissed her on the cheek.

"Now Bella, you know I don't swing that way but I love you too."

I quickly put it on, grabbed my board to take a few laps to calm myself. The cool night air was refreshing. That is until I ran into a human wall.

"Sorry." I mumbled, trying to sidestep but they wouldn't let me. I looked up. Two words. Mike Newton. Well, make that three. Drunken Mike Newton.

"Hey, Bella. Where ya going dressed like that?" He slurred.

"Back off, Newton." I snarled. He made a grab at my arm and completely missed.

"Oh, come on, Baby. You know you want me." He caught my wrist this time.

"Mike you take your skanky hand off me right now or I will remove it for you." He backed off and let me pass but not before whispering,

"Someday Bella, you will be mine." Those words sent shivers down my spine as I took off down the walk.

As I reached the door I made one final attempt at composing myself before pushing my door open.

Rosalie must have noticed because "You okay, Bella?" Her hands clenching, as if already knowing what happened.

"Fine" I breathed.

"Bella, you can't lie worth a shit." She huffed. I retold her what happened.

"Oh that's it. I'm gonna kick his ass. He's been flooding our answering machine with dirty messages anyway." She grabbed her hoodie and something that looked vaguely like brass knucks (**Brass knuckles I watch way too much wrestling for my own good. How's that for tough Rosalie?) **and walked out the door.

Alice and I stared in astonishment. Ness shrugged and sat on our bed and started to leaf through a magazine.

My phone rang. I answered.

"Aww. Sexy Bella is going on her first date!" Embry shouted. There was muffled laughter on the other end. Damn Emmett; he must have told them. I pressed the speaker and the sound of four boys' laughter reverberated throughout the room. Alice and Ness looked at me strangely.

"Embry! If you ever call her Sexy Bella again I'm going to shoot you." A voice said bluntly. Oh shit, they must have been at dads for dinner. Billy, Jake's dad and my dad became almost as fast friends as we did.

"Oh yea dad, they almost knocked the door down a few weeks ago saying that they needed to and I quote 'See Bella Swan's fine sexy ass.'" There was a clang and an "EMBRY!!"

I hung up, still giggling. There was a knock at the door and I jumped up to answer it.

I opened the door to an especially yummy Edward. His tousled hair wilder than ever. He was wearing a nice green button down and faded jeans; I grabbed my phone and walked out the door, closing it behind me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi to you too." He smiled. He grabbed my hand as we walked.

"Tell me about you." He stated as we walked off campus.

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Well, I was born on September 13th 1990 in Forks, Washington. My mom left my dad, Emmett and I when I was five months old. The only reason why I'm at this school is because one of my best friends, Embry, flew through a window at this multi-million dollar mansion and I was the only one who got caught." I said.

"How did he go through the window?" Edward asked.

"He flew out of the empty pool on his skateboard and went through a wall of windows." I replied.

"Tell me something nobody knows."

"Um, well, I have a passionate love for Jane Austen and classical music." I was blushing ten shades of red.

"Why would nobody know that?" He asked, confused.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not really your average girl. I can catch a fish with my bare hands, I have a small handgun in my nightstand, and I walked up to Jas, sat in his lap and called him doll face. Not just that, I was basically raised by guys." I ranted.

"That just makes me like you all the more. You are real. I saw you and my sister sharing a bucket of chili cheese fries and chased them with giant slushies and I like a girl who can eat. Emmett also told me how you stood up for Alice and almost put Tanya Dwyer's lights out." Huh, Dwyer sounds really familiar. I blushed, remembering that day.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To a small café a little ways down the road." He laced his fingers as we continued to walk in a comfortable silence.

We came to a small café that had a bunch of tables outside.

"Tell me about your friends." He picked up a menu and began reading it.

"Well, there's Jake, Quil, Embry and Jared. Quil is currently my favorite. He's the only one who hasn't gotten me into trouble with my police chief of a father so far." The waiter approached and took our drink orders.

"What did the others do?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Embry calls me 'Sexy Bella', Jared accidentally woke my dad up one time when we tried to sneak out, and Jake didn't take the blame for the motorcycles." I mumbled.

"Embry might just be right." I blushed and his eyes darkened. Oh god! I think I may have just fallen in love!

"What about you?" I asked.

"I was born on June 20th 1990, in Chicago. Jasper is my stepbrother. Me and Ness's mom married, Carlisle, Jasper's dad. I really don't have any friends. Esme, my mom, thought we needed a change of scenery." He shrugged.

We talked over anything and everything for what seemed like hours. Edward and I were currently walking, hand in hand, telling horrible jokes.

"Okay, there was this woman and her husband kept falling asleep in church," I started. "One Sunday she walked up to the preacher and said, 'My husband keeps falling asleep during your sermons. What should I do?' The preacher gave her a hatpin and told her to give him a good jab in the leg when he gave the signal. The next Sunday they were sitting in church when her husband nodded off. Right when the preacher said 'Who saved our souls from eternal damnation?' he waved his hand and the woman stuck the pin in her husband's leg. The husband cried 'Jesus!' as he was woken. He nodded off again and the preacher noticed. He said 'Who do we believe in with our hearts and souls?' he gave the signal and the woman jabbed her husband he cried 'God!' When the husband nodded off again the preacher didn't notice. As the preacher got further into his sermon, the woman mistook one of his movements as the signal. Just as the preacher said, 'What did Eve say to Adam after she bore his 99th child?' she jabbed her husband with the pin. The husband cried out in response, 'I swear if stick that God damned thing in me again, I will shove it so far up your ass, you'll be able to taste it!'" I laughed.

We reached my door and I turned to him, willing him to kiss me. He leaned into me so far I could smell his sweet breath as it blew across my face.

Just our lips met, he pulled away.

"Goodnight, Bella." He smiled.

"'Night." I said, opening my door and closing it behind me as my mind went through the events of the evening.


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee slipped me a note that said:

_U comin to the movies 2morrow; Or another hawt date with my brother?_

I wrote back:

_Yep. What we seeing?_

_The uninvited_ was all she wrote back.

Man! I hate pre-calc. The teacher has a freaking stick up her ass! She is horrible. I hated her even more as she trained her eyes on a piece of paper that was being passed between Ness and I.

"Miss Swan! Care to read that note that was oh so important that couldn't wait until after class?" She snapped.

"No I really don't care to share." I think I just made her face turn the shade of purple that Emmett and I had dubbed the "Charlie Purple" I think you know why.

"Read the note or a week of after school detentions for you and Miss Cullen." Her eyes were bulging out of their sockets. If she was a cartoon, she would have fire coming out her nose and steam out her ears. I was all I could do not to giggle. I read it and sat back down in my chair.

"Okay as you all know, Parents' weekend starts tonight. I expect your dorm rooms to be at tiptop shape." Oh yea. I forgot to mention Mrs. Stick-Up-Ass is our dorm advisor.

"Ness, my dad isn't coming. Just some friends from back home. Do you care if you're sharing a room with four guys?" I asked as we walked towards the caf.

I plopped down next to Edward, who was sitting across from Em. Jasper looked at me curiously.

"Emmett, I know the name Dwyer from somewhere. I just can't place it. It's driving me insane!" I pounded my fists on the table.

"You mean Tanya?" Alice asked taking the seat on my other side. I nodded and put my face in my hands.

"Em, I'm calling Jakey. You want to talk?" I asked, taking my phone out of my pocket.

"Who's Jakey?" Ness asked.

"One of my best friends on God's green earth." I replied.

"Was he the one who said he needed to 'See Miss Bella Swan's fine sexy ass'?" Alice asked.

"Nope. That was Embry. Like I said before, Quil's my favorite. Jake was the big tall one with long hair." I said. I dialed Billy's number and Jake picked up. I put the phone on speaker.

"Jelly-Belly!" Jake boomed into the phone, I winced at my nickname.

"Jacob Brandon Black! I told you not to call me that anymore. You see that I was a chubby child and I never live it down." I grumbled.

"Sorry Bells. Embry wants to say hi." There was some rustling in the background before Embry yelled, "Hello Daaling." I crack up and almost fall on the floor. Emmett is in hysterics. Rosalie growled; she didn't like the boys very much. She'd taken to calling Jake Fido and Embry Goober.

"Goober!" Rose greeted, which just made me laugh harder.

"Embry, is my dad there?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's always here."

"Hey Bella." Dad said.

"Dad, do you know the name 'Dwyer' from anywhere? It just sounds so familiar. It's driving me insane, I just can't place it." I whined.

"God Dammit! I hoped I'd never have to tell you kids this. Renee got married; her new husband's name is Phil Dwyer. His daughter's name is Tanya." Dad exclaimed. "She wrote me a letter about four years ago. I didn't know how you and Emmett would react, so I didn't tell you." I don't know why but I started laughing hysterically.

"Bella, why are you laughing?" Edward asked.

"Because, I think I broke the Dwyer girl's nose a few week ago. Emmett had to pull me off her." I gasped between laughs.

"Bells, we're going to have to see Renee for three whole days. Does that mean anything to you?" Emmett spoke slowly, as if to a child.

"Kiddo, Jake wants to talk to you." Dad said before handing the phone back to Jake.

"What time do you want us to come?" He asked.

"Around dinner. We can all go out. Jared and you are staying with Em and Embry and Quil are with me." I responded.

"Goober's not sleeping in my bed!" Rose yelled across the table.

"Don't worry. Quil's sleeping with me and Emrbry's on the air mattress." I said, turning my attention back to Jake, "You can bring it right. I'm small but I don't think I can survive two nights with two giants hogging my bed." Edward growled beside me.

"Okay. Bye Bells." He said.

"Oh Jake, can you put me on speaker?" He did and I said, "Embry, daaling, no more caffeine. Daddy, Billy, Quilly, Jerry and Jakey, I love my boys. Buh-Bye." I said before hanging up.

I looked up at Edward, his eyes were tight and his jaw was set. He had his lips in a firm line.

"What's the matter, babe?" Then realization hit me. "Edward, I've known these boys for over five years. Emmett's the ultimate overprotective brother. Do you honestly think that he would let me sleep in the same room, let alone bed with someone? Didn't think so. Besides, Quil's only one-step down from overprotective brother. He's my extremely overprotective friend. Jake, although, likes me, and Embry is like my friggin' mom or some shit. Jared is like one of the coolest guys you will ever meet. When guys use those over used pick-up lines, Jare Bear always saved me. And when Kim wasn't there, I would save him."

"Bella, it's fine." He kissed my temple.

"You sure?" I asked timidly.

"Yea. You brought up a good point with Emmett though. He probably wouldn't let you share a room with a boy he hasn't known for at least a year." He chuckled. "Besides, aren't the families supposed to stay in a hotel that was rented by the school?"

"Yea. They are. Funny story. Embry and Jared kind of trashed a room one night and they banned, them, Jake and Quil. They're not really supposed to stay with us so keep quiet." I put my finger over my lips in a 'Shh' motion.

Alice, Rose and I went to our room while Ness stayed after at the library for a while. On the way there when heard someone vaguely familiar.

"Renee! I've missed you and Daddy so much!" A voice I figure as Tanya's squealed. They rounded the corner. Tanya and someone that looked just like me but older was on the arm of a man I've never seen. She looked up and gasped.

"Isabella? Oh my lord, is that you?" She spoke softly. I had totally forgotten about Rosalie or Alice.

"Mommy?" My voice broke. She nodded and walked forward. I saw red and my mind was overthrown by the anger that was spreading through my veins like a wildfire. My hand came back and I slapped her across her face.

"That was for Daddy. And this is for me and Em." My hand came back again but Tanya caught my arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, skank?" She sneered. Alice came to my defense by screeching and jumping on top of her.

"Isabella Marie! How dare you?" Renee huffed. "Why would you treat your own mother in such disrespect?"

"You haven't been my mother since you walked out on us. Do you have any idea how much this affected dad? He loved you so much and you just tucked tail and ran!" I was full on sobbing now, "And how much it hurts to see all the other little girls going shopping with their moms and never being able to experience it? Not having anybody to pick you up when you fall down and dry your tears. No, I had a police chief father that picks me up and says 'Rub some dirt in it.'" My knees gave out and I fell. Rosalie was at my side in a second. She wrapped her arms around me while my body shook with sobs.

Tanya took this as her moment and sprung at me screaming profanities. Rosalie snarled and stepped in front of me. She caught Tanya by the hair and flung her into the wall of the corridor. I was surprised that nobody came out and told us to shut the hell up.

I noticed Alice was gone and then Emmett, Edward, Ness and Jasper bounded around the corner with Alice hot their heels.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled, seeing me crumpled on the floor and Rosalie holding a screaming Tanya against the wall.

Emmett ran and cradled me to his chest. He looked at me in concern. The last time I cried was when I was nine and my grandpa died.

"Emmett?" Renee said shakily. Em looked up and growled.

"You." He snarled through clenched teeth. "Did this to my Bella! You put Charlie into a daze until we were six fucking years old." Emmett and I were actually twins. Renee turned on her heel and strutted away. Before turning Tanya loose, Rose gave her one more slam against the wall. After she was put down she sprinted after Renee. Phil just stood there, dumbfounded.

"You must be Phil." I smiled weakly and stood. He nodded and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Bella. Renee might not have told you about Em and I but we're her kids. She walked out on us when we were really small. I'm sorry about your daughter. Rose just gets a little protective sometimes." I said and took his hand.

"Don't mind Tanya, sometimes I wish it were legal to do that to her myself." He chuckled, turning to Emmett. They talked and I walked over to Edward.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. I squeezed him really tight. I sighed and turned to Rose and threw my arms around her slim waist.

"Thank you, Rose." I said.

"No prob. It was fun." She laughed. "Let's go get the room ready for Goober and Quil." Alice, Ness, Rose and I walked to our room.

I opened the door, ran and flung myself on my bed. I cried a while before I realized that the guys would probably come here to hang out because we have the PS3.

"Grocery shopping!" I yelled. We already had a mini-fridge so all we had to do was stock it up. I must have scared Ness because she screamed in surprise and blushed realizing it was only me. Alice and Rose must have gone over to the guys' dorm while I had my crying fit.

"Those boys eat like there's no tomorrow. Let's go." I grabbed my keys and wallet before walking out the door with Ness in tow.

My truck came to life with a loud roar. I giggled as Renesmee jumped. I pulled into the parking lot of the Wal-Mart that was just out of town.

She grabbed a cart and I jumped into the front of it.

"Alas! The snack food isle!" I said, stretching my arm over my head and standing up. Me having my luck, I fell. Straight into the arms I knew, and never hoped to feel again. James Aden, my only boyfriend.

"My, my, Miss Bella; still as clumsy as ever." He chuckled and made me cringe.

"James, you can put me down now." I said, a little pissed off.

"Don't think I want to." He whispered. My eyes must have been as wide as saucers because Ness came to my rescue.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen. Bella's boyfriend's little sister." She smiled. James tensed and put me down. I smiled my thanks to her.

"Yeah, Ness and I have to get what we wanted and get going." I tried to excuse us politely. "Quil and Embry are staying the weekend with us." I stressed Quil's name. We walked away and Ness asked me what happened between us.

"What happened between James and I will always haunt my memories. We've gone to school together all through grade and high school. Our sophomore year he asked me out. It was nice for the first month or so. Until about that November or December. He started getting all possessive. Then one day he got really mad one day. He hit me and left a bruise on my right cheek. He said that if I ever left him, there'd be hell to pay. One night he took it a little too far. He threw me into a wall and busted my head open. I managed to get away from him. The house that was closest to his was Quil's. I got there and his grandfather cleaned my head. Quil grabbed the shotgun off the wall and went after James. Quil told me that he said to James, 'If he ever hurt me again, Quil would shove his foot so far up his ass, he'd be able to taste the dog shit on his boots." I explained.

We continued in a comfortable silence. I threw chips, funyuns, gummy worms, Butterfingers, Mountain Dew, Ben and Jerry's ice cream and Cheetos into the cart. The truck rumbled as we got to our dorm.

I cannot wait until Embry got here; he always knew how to cheer me up. As soon as we finished unpacking our goodies, someone knocked on the door. Yay!


	6. My Immortal

I opened the door to reveal a grinning Embry and a fuming Quil. I also noticed that he was holding Embry's sleeping bag around himself.

"Embry, you're lucky Grandpa Ateara doesn't approve of killing other members of our tribe, or I'd sooooo have your head right now!" Quil seethed.

"What'd he do now?" I asked.

"He freaking pantsed me in front of this hot girl I was talking to. Underwear and all." I giggled at his murderous face.

"Em, give him his god damned pants." I scolded; knowing what it was like to have Embry Call pants you.

Embry reluctantly handed him his boxers and jeans. Quil put them on as fast as possible. I noticed Ness shifting on the balls of her feet awkwardly.

"Guys, this is Renesmee Cullen. You can call her, Ren, Ness or Nessie. Ness, this is Embry Daaling." I imitated his voice from earlier, "And Quil. The one I told you about at the store. Ya know, Ames-Jay." She caught on and smiled. Unfortunately, Quil did too.

"Please tell me it wasn't James Aden?" Quil asked, running his hand through the inky black mop of hair atop his head.

"It was. He caught me after I fell out of a shopping cart." I mumbled.

"Why were you in a shopping cart?" Embry laughed. "You didn't do the 'Alas, the snack food isle awaits' like you did with me and Emmett, did you?" I blushed and nodded.

"Okay, Quil, Embry, go to Emmett's room and send Alice and Rosalie over. We have to get ready. We're going to the clubs tonight." Ness said. They left, bickering about something.

"What to wear, what to wear." I murmured, looking through Rosalie's closet. She let, no encouraged me to wear her stuff. I found what I was looking for.

My outfit was an eye-popping red dress. It had a corset bodice and a skirt that hugged my hips. The black lacy hem went right below my ass cheeks. My hair was done up the way Rose would call 'Sex Hair'. Ness did my eyes so they looked like raccoon's eyes.

I looked at her and saw she was wearing the matching black dress. Rosalie and Alice strode into the room as I was putting a pair of Ness' four-inch heels on my feet. Alice threw me a pair of black lace gloves before disappearing into the bathroom that was at the end of our corridor.

She emerged wearing a midnight blue halter dress and matching stilettos. Rosalie came into the room wearing a hot pink knee length strapless dress. There was a slit going up the side so you saw most of her right thigh. Emmett was going to be drooling by the end of the night.

There was a sharp rap at the door and I walked to get it. My smile soon faded as I realized it was my mother.

"What do you want, Renee?" I asked curtly. She seemed to be disgusted by my appearance.

"I wanted to talk to you and your brother." She looked over my shoulder and into my suite at the three girls that had gathered behind me.

"Well, it'll have to wait. We're going out tonight." I said pointedly. And closed the door in her face. After she was gone, Ness, Rose and Alice went to go fix their makeup.

There was another bang at the door a few moments later. I flung the door open, fuming.

"Renee, I thought I…" I shut up realizing whom I was talking to. James Aden. He lunged at me and I screamed, ran to my room, reaching for my nightstand. I secretly had a small .25 handgun and a hunting knife hidden in the top drawer. All the other girls were in the bathroom down the hall, fixing their makeup.

He slapped me across the face. "I told you never to leave me, Bella." He growled.

"Get the fuck off me!" I screeched, biting the hand that covered my mouth. He backhanded me across the mouth. I could taste blood. I kneed him in the goods and lunged for the top drawer. There was a bang at the door. I tried to scream again but James had already covered my mouth. Damn, he locked the fucking door!

"Bella!" Emmett bellowed. I squealed best I could. He must have heard me because the banging got louder. James ripped at the bodice of my dress until he could get it untied. Once he did he bit my neck, hard and grabbed my breasts roughly. I was sobbing uncontrollably. Emmett was banging on the door so hard I figured it would come off the hinges.

James slid the dress down my legs. I sobbed harder, cursing that I was only wearing a small pair of black lacy panties. Just at that moment, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Quil burst into the room. I curled into a small ball as Quil tore James off me and threw him into the hallway.

Emmett tugged his shirt over his head and gave it to me. I put it on and pulled my knees to my chest in a vain attempt to calm myself. Edward came over to me and pulled me to his chest as I cried.

After a while I stood. Taking the gun out of my nightstand, cocked it and walked out to where Quil, Em and Jasper were beating him to a bloody pulp.

I knelt down by his face and said in a deadly voice, "If you so much as think about me ever again, you'll be eating lead." And put the barrel to his temple.

"I'm waiting." I said icily.

"I'm sorry." He trembled under the cool metal of the gun. Ha! It wasn't even loaded.

"Sorry isn't good enough." I dry fired. He jumped and looked at me. I slapped him in the face.

We gathered quite a crowd. Stick Up Ass lady came barreling down the hallway. Seeing James she gasped. I tossed Emmett the gun behind her back so he could put it into his pocket.

"He broke into my room, abused and violated me." I accused. "My friends and brother were only protecting me." Rosalie pulled me into a fierce hug and had tears of shame rolling down her face.

"I'm so sorry Bella." She sobbed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I left you alone. Ness told me about you and James earlier. I should have told you. He was going around campus looking for you. Tanya told him our room number." She cried, clenching her fists in rage.

"Embry, Jake and Jared are on their way. How about we have a giant sleepover?" Alice asked glumly. I nodded. Emmett walked over to me and hugged me so hard I thought he would crack a rib.

Mrs. Stick Up Ass walked up to me, "Miss Swan, I apologize for what happened. May I ask, who is the Native American boy? I don't recognize him."

"That's my friend Quil Ateara. Three other boys are here for family weekend. Jacob Black, Embry Call and Jared Sampson." I replied. Quil ran over to me and scooped me into a hug. He kissed both of my cheeks and my forehead before saying,

"Bella, I can't believe he did that. I'm so proud of you for coming out here and threatening him like you did. Most girls who had that happen to them, would still be cowering in fear." He smiled.

"Rose, Alice, will you take Bella and get her cleaned up?" Emmett asked. Alice walked up to me and tugged my hand.

Once in the bathroom, I immersed myself in hot water. I washed all trace of James off my body. Alice gasped when I walked out of the shower stall.

"What?" I asked.

"Your neck." She breathed. I looked in the mirror. James had left a large bite mark on my neck. I choked out a strangled sob.

"Fix it." I cried. She left and returned with a set of pj's and her makeup bag. Alice covered the bruise with some consealer. I slipped into the flannel pants and dark blue tank top.

We walked slowly back to our suite and grabbed our stuff and blankets. We were all staying in Emmett, Jasper and Edward's suite.

The suites were rather large three bedroom dorms. They had fairly nice living rooms. I really liked my and Nessie's room because it was black, pink and Harley Davidson; we were forced to share a bed because the room was too small to fit two beds. Alice's room was black and white with all kinds of patterns. Rosalie's was hot pink and white.

I banged on their door before a non-smiley Embry answered the door. He pulled the blankets from my arms and threw them into the room. I stepped into his waiting embrace. He patted and rubbed soothing circles into my back as silent tears fell from my eyes.

He pulled me into the living room and I lay down on the couch where Edward was sitting, putting my head in his lap. He stroked my hair lovingly. Emmett gathered the blankets and laid them out on the floor.

"Hey Em?" I spoke. I must have startled him. He turned around, signaled for me to continue.

"Where are Jared, Jake, Quil and Jasper?" I asked.

"Jasper is in the shower. Jake went to McDonalds to get us some dinner and Jared and Quil are taking care of James." I shuddered at James' name as he explained.

"I think Ness would be perfect for Jake." I mused.

"Yeah, she would. Where's Rosie?" He asked. I chuckled despite the circumstances.

"She's taking care of Tanya. Turns out the bitch told him where I lived." I seethed. As if on cue, Rosalie and Jake came through the front door arguing about something. Jake threw the bags of Mickey D's on the coffee table in front of me as they continued to argue.

"Is not." Rose said angrily.

"Is too." Jacob quipped.

"Not."

"Too."

"Guys! Knock it off! You're giving me a headache!" Alice intervened. It hit me all of a sudden.

"Alice, what about you and Rose's parents?" I asked.

"They're in Cancun right now." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"What about you, Ness and Jasper, Edward?" I turned so I could look up at him.

"They'll be here later." Edward responded. "I told them what happened when they called to tell us that they were here. They're coming and taking the three of us to breakfast."

Emmett's phone buzzed on the coffee table and he grunted at me around a mouthful of food to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella? I thought this was Em's phone. Anyway, the police have James in custody." Jared said. "Quil and I will be there in a few minutes." And he hung up.

"Hey, guys?" I asked to everyone. Everyone looked at me in concern.

"Can we forget today happened?" I asked meekly. There were six 'Sure' s

"Good. Let's pig out. Im starving." I giggled, feeling around twenty thousand pounds lighter, knowing that everybody would treat me the same as normal. Even though I didn't feel normal- I felt dirty and unclean- I'd appreciate that if nobody treated me like glass.


	7. Passenger Seat

**One or two of my reviewers noticed Edward's behavior about the whole James thing. This chapter is written in his point of view and part of is it him explaining why he reacted the way he did to Alice.**

The night went by pretty seamlessly. Bella fell asleep in my arms after the first movie Emmett put into the DVD player. Alice and I were the first ones up. She tiptoed over to where I was laying on the couch.

"Edward, you've been really quiet about this whole thing. Are you okay?" Her tinkley voice was full of concern. I motioned for her to hold on for a moment while I gently slid out from under my beautiful Bella.

We went into my room and sat down on my bed Indian style, facing each other. I looked down at my hands while I explained.

"Alice, I'm going to be honest; this has happened before in my family. Last year, Ness was kidnapped and raped. Well, not literally raped but you get what I mean." I explained. "We found her before any real damage could be done. Like Bella. My father was the only male she would talk to for six whole months. But to the contrary, she would only let our mother, Esme, and me touch her and hold her when she cried. What dad told me was that she didn't want anyone to treat her any differently. I'm still trying to figure Bella out. She was having horrible nightmares last night." Bella had the worst nightmares, she whimpered and sobbed, thrashed and kicked in her sleep. But what cut me so deep was that she would beg for James not to hurt her.

I looked up from my hands and looked at Alice. She had her little face in her hands as her dainty body shook with sobs. My arms wrapped around her on their own accord as silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt so horrible, so sad for Bella. So furious at James. How could he just do that to another human being? Someone who he claimed to love, no less. And most of all, helplessness. So helpless because I know that nothing I could do will help her.

Alice looked up at me with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Alice?" I asked, my voice unsteady. She nodded for me to continue.

"I think I may love Bella." I rushed out. After a moment I heard a bloodcurdling scream. I shot up like a bullet, with Alice hot on my heels. I looked in Bella's direction. She was curled up into a small ball, shaking and sobbing. I ran over to the couch and pulled her to my chest and rocked her until her tears subsided. It nearly broke my heart to see her like this. I shuddered as I remembered last night.

Flashback

"_What the hell is taking them so long?" Emmett groaned. I shrugged and figured that he only wanted to see Rosalie._

"_Let's go see whether they're ready yet." I suggested. He jumped up like an over caffeinated child._

_We started to walk over to Bella's suite. We passed Rosalie, Alice and Renesmee on the way there. I almost tackled Ness for what she was wearing. It was a skin tight black spandex dress with the stomach cut out and replaced with black lace. They winked at Emmett, Quil, Jasper and I and passed us without a second glance. We kept walking and we passed Emmett and Bella's mother, seething and grumbling to herself._

_Once we reached their suite, we heard thuds and screams. Bella._

"_GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!" Bella screamed. Emmett and Quil tore through the front door._

"_I told you never to leave me, Bella." A voice said. _

"_James." Quil sneered and sprinted to the door of Bella's bedroom. Locked, figures. Emmett, Jasper, Quil and I were trying to bust the door down. We finally busted the knob and lock. Emmett, Quil and Jasper tore James off of Bella. Emmett threw off his shirt and gave it to her._

_She looked like she went through hell and back just now. Her hair was messed up, makeup smeared. She had a busted lip, a large handprint across her cheek. And there was a huge bite mark the left side of her neck. The sight almost brought me to my knees. This beautiful angel, lying in front of me, broken. It was all I could do not to cry and scream at God "Why her?!" "How could you do this to her?!" _

_She stood and I looked at her in shock as she slowly stalked over to the nightstand grabbed a small pistol and noticed that she didn't put a clip into it. She walked out the door and I followed. I was astonished when she dry fired at his head and threatened him._

_Alice took her to get cleaned up and I finally let the tears that I had been holding back finally slip free._

_End Flashback_

Bella looked up at me with her big chocolate brown orbs. They glistened with unshed tears. She hugged me tightly and murmured, "You left." Over and over again. Everyone was awoken by her screams and was looking at her with love and sympathy in their eyes.

Alice, with all the love of a sister.

Renesmee, with all the love and sympathy of someone who has been on the other side of this.

Rosalie, with the love of a best friend and sister.

Jasper, who was seething with self anger, looked like he was on the verge of tears; I could tell he wished he got there before anything happened.

Emmett, with all the love of a brother.

Quil, with all the love a father might give a daughter.

Embry -honestly looked like the way Bella described him, like her mother- had tears rolling down his face.

Jake looked like he wanted to hit something.

Me, I looked at her with the love of someone who was truly in love with her.

BPOV

"_I told you never to leave me, Bella." James' voice echoed through my mind._

"_I love you to death, Bella." It said again. And then he was there, he had a knife._

_I cried and begged him not to hurt me. This nightmare always ended with me getting killed at the hands of the devil himself._

There was a shrill, piercing shriek that jolted me awake. It took me a few moments to realize that it was me. Edward and Alice were at my side in a split second. Edward pulled me to his chest and gently until my sobs had subsided.


	8. Welcome To My Nightmare

"Edward, Mom and Carlisle are going to be here in a half an hour. You need to get dressed." Renesmee reminded Edward and he went to go take a shower. Jasper was already dressed and was currently listening to his iPod.

I was feeling a little better. My cheek and lip were a bit bruised and swollen, but other that that, I feel fine.

You see, this has happened before. I've never told anyone about it. I have small scars on my back and shoulders where James had gotten violent and broken a picture frame. Of course, I sassed him and he hit me so hard in the face, I blacked out. But I do remember hitting the wall and sliding to the floor where the broken shards of glass were laying.

That sort of thing doesn't really affect me. After the first time, it almost destroyed me. I managed to pull through it until that one night he just pushed me too far. That night I got away from him to Quil.

"Ness, can I talk to you?" I asked. She nodded and followed me into Em's room.

"You can trust me with whatever it is, I swear." She assured me. I had this weird feeling that she knew exactly what I meant and that I really could trust her.

"I've never told anyone this. This has happened before. I think Edward and the rest of them are expecting me to break down in hysterics and babble incoherently. I did the first time. James has abused me many times before. The first time, I locked myself in my room and didn't come out for a week. I'd probably still be up there right now if it weren't for Emmett." I said quietly.

"Bella, I understand exactly what you mean." She said insightfully. I looked at her dubiously.

"Last year I was walking home from a friend's house and a few guys approached me. I ignored them and kept walking. They ended up using the chemical, chloroform and kidnapped me. They abused me and almost raped me several times. Luckily, the building that I had been walking in front of had security cameras and was able to get the license plate number. Three days later, Carlisle and Edward found me." She had silent tears rolling down her face.

"I'm so sorry. Nobody should ever be treated like that." By that time I had tears pooling in my eyes. "I just wanted someone to understand that this has happened before and I've been able to collect myself within about forty-eight hours or so." She hugged me and we just sort of enjoyed the silence.

"Are those scars on your shoulders from James?" She asked, examining my scars.

"Yeah, he broke a picture frame. I yelled at him for god knows what reason and he hit me up against the wall. When I fell on the floor, the shards of glass went into my back." I shrugged. Her jaw dropped in shock.

"What? I've had worse. He's shoved me down half a flight of stairs when I threatened to tell my dad. Hell, I broke my arm. He just got lucky that I was such a klutz and that everyone believed me when I said I tripped over my shoe laces." I sniffed a little bit, trying to hold back tears.

"Bella, I'm like, so sorry but I have to go meet my parents. Hey, maybe you should come along." Ness suggested, back to her old self.

"Sorry. I don't think I can. Emmett and I really have to go and talk to Renee. She came to my room last night before James did." I gave her one last hug before going back to the others.

I sat on the leather couch next to Emmett. "Em, we have to talk to Renee. Dad would want us to. And I want to take another swing at her, or Tanya. Meet me at my room in twenty." I said and grabbed Rosalie's hand since she offered to walk with me.

"Rosalie why are you so quiet?" I groaned. One of the only reasons I took her offer to walk with me was that she would talk about what was on her mind.

"I'm thinking." She tapped her chin thoughtfully as we turned down the girl's corridor. "Why are you so calm? I'm not as stupid as some may think I am. This has happened before, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has." I sighed.

"Does anyone else know?" She asked.

"Me, you, Ness and"-cringe-"James." I replied.

"You mean Emmett or your dad don't know?"

"You think I could tell them? The first time it happened, I locked myself in my room for a week. The only reason I came out was Emmett. He may look like a tough guy but he's a big softy. One night he sat outside my door, sobbing, saying that he missed his sissy." I chuckled darkly.

"Okay. You have to tell him though. He's not as stupid as he looks either, he's bound to figure it out." Her seriousness turned into the bitchy Rosalie that I knew and loved. "At least throw in a breakdown or two."

"So…" She started, "What's up with seeing the wicked witch of the west coast?" She was referring to my mother.

"She stopped by before…before…" And then three years of pain and sadness came rushing back in a wave that brought me to my knees in the middle of the hallway. I sobbed and punched the ugly purple-carpeted floor.

"Bella?" Rose began shaking me. "Bella!?"

"Why?" I repeated, "Why? Why me?" I sobbed into Rose.

"C'mon Bells, hop on." She turned and crouched down for me to climb on her back. Damn, Rosalie's strong for how small she is! She carried me all the way to our suite without huffing or even a stutter in her breathing.

She laid me on the couch, where I curled into a ball and kept bawling. I've never broken down like this before. But there was this little nagging voice in the back of my head that was saying; _it's all a matter of time, Bella_. And it was right.

I heard little snippets of a conversation from Rosalie's room.

"Yes I know that, Emmett… Hurry…okay… love you. Bye." She hung up her phone and came to sit by me. I had my knees under my chin and was rocking myself back and forth.

"Bells, Emmett is on his way over. I really think you should tell him." She spoke softly.

"But…But…I just can't!" I wailed. Rosalie brought me into her arms and stroked my hair lovingly.

A few moments later, I was drifting in and out of sleep. A horrified Emmett came crashing through the door.

"Isabella!" He ran over and crushed me to his chest. A new wave of guilt washed over me. I should have told him. He only wanted what was best for me. My sadness turned to anger and I jumped up and ran to my room.

Rosalie and Emmett came rushing after me. I grabbed my kickboxing gloves and duffel bag.

"Em, I need some time to myself. Can you leave me alone for a few hours? I'm going to the gym. I need to hit something." I mumbled, pushing past them and heading for the school-sponsored gym.

As soon as I changed, I reached an open punching bag; I pulled my gloves on and wailed away.

Why didn't I do something? _Punch. _How could I have been so stupid?_ Punch._ How did I ever think he loved me?_ Kick._

A set of arms wrapped around my waist. I panicked and elbowed whoever it was. And I instantly regretted it.

"Edward! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I rushed over to him. He chuckled and pulled himself up.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that. Emmett told met to come here. I think he's pretty upset that you just up and left like that. He sounded like he was crying when I talked to him."

I hugged him. "I'm sorry. I'll go talk to him. I just needed to get away from everyone hovering over me."

He hugged me even tighter. "I left my parents and Ness as soon as Emmett called. Would you and he like to come to dinner tonight?"

"I don't know about him, but I'd love to." I replied, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. I winced when I remembered my busted lip.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He whispered, running his thumb across my busted bottom lip softly. I told him everything. Everything, _everything._

********

That was three days ago. Now I'm lying in Edward's arms, watching a movie. The soft snoring sound let me know he was sleeping. Well, it's nice to know someone's sleeping around here. I sure as hell know I haven't. The nightmares are always so vivid. Like they are really happening. But, all they really are are repressed memories that I forced into the side of my mind that made myself forget.

That's obviously not happening. That was a really stupid idea to do that because nightmare James is coming back with hell of a vengeance.

James is still under custody and is not allowed to be in an one hundred mile radius of the school. Mrs. Stikapass, as I discovered our DA's name, let me stay with Emmett and excused me from class until I was okay to go back.

I must have dozed because the next thing I knew James was standing over top of me.

"_I've missed you Bella." Dream James said._

"_Go to hell." I spat. He sneered angrily and backhanded me in the mouth and grabbed me by the hair, wrenching my face to look up at him._

"_You're mine Bella." He crushed his lips to mine in a manner that made me want to throw up. I sobbed and he hit me again, this time in the jaw. I just sobbed harder._

"_Bella, honey, wake up, I'm here." The voice of my own personal angel called out to me. I thrashed in James' grasp to try and get to Edward._

"_Edward." I whimpered._

"_He doesn't want you Bella. No one ever will." Dream James whispered in my ear threateningly._

"_EDWARD!!" I screamed. The shaking grew more frantic._

"_Bella! I'm here! Wake up." My eyes slowly opened to realize that it was all a dream._

I looked into the warm pools of liquid emerald that were widened with worry. I clutched onto Edward and sobbed. He rocked me back and forth, the way a mother would a child.

Emmett rushed out to the living room with a baseball bat and stumbling like he was drunk. I couldn't help but laugh. Poor me and Emmett; we inherited dad's clumsiness.

Really, it's a sight to see. My brother ran out into the living room, in his boxers, baseball bat in hand, tripped on air and fell flat on his face.

"Bella, not a word. You screamed Edward's name and I thought the worst. Do not laugh at me. You either, Eduardo. You'd do the same for Ness." Emmett grumbled and trudged back to his room.

"What were you dreaming, Love?" Edward asked me. I shook my head and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"It's okay, shh." He rubbed soothing circles on my back as I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Happy Birthday To You

**Okaaaay, bringing the funny back. I had a few reviewers that wanted to know where the funny went. Sorry for the long-time-no-update. My friend was, literally, on the verge of suicide. **In all seriousness: If you have thoughts of killing yourself, talk to someone! If you have no one that you could tell, my inbox is always open. If you think that no one will care if you're gone, you're wrong!!**

**All things in bold in chapter (Besides A/N) were thought of by my buddy Nate. If you call him Nate Dawg, you can get anything out of him…such a little white boy. I dedicate this chappie to him. And if your skinny ass is reading this, Nathan, don't EVER say you don't have a big head, again. You could see it from space.**

"But I hate birthdays! Especially mine!" I yelled at Alice. It was my birthday. Alice and Rose had gone to visit their parents all last week in LA, even though I missed the little pixie she was jumping on Ness and I at five in the fucking morning! It's really confusing because Em and I were born fifteen minutes apart. I was born at five to twelve at night; he was born at one ten in the morning. Therefore, making us one of the rarest sets of twins in the world, born on different days. My birthday is October third and Em's is the fourth.

"Yeah, Alice. Go back to sleep. I need sleep. Too tired to deal with your chipper ass!" Ness groaned from beside me and put her head under the pillow.

"Bella, don't make me send Emmett over! You know well enough that I will!" She screeched. I lunged for my cell phone and texted Edward quickly.

_Distract and restrain Em at all costs!!! x Bellah_

_Why?—E_

_Alice is on the birthday rampage!—B_

_Got it.—E_

"Go away, Alice!" I yelled. Rosalie appeared at the doorway, rubbing her eyes groggily.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone's heads snapped up at the source of the noise. She yawned and walked back into her room, slamming the door.

"Fine. But I'm coming back…with Emmett." She laughed maniacally and skipped out the door. I chuckled and rested my head on the pillow.

Two hours later, two, extremely hyper, over caffeinated, **bright-eyed and fucking bushy-tailed**, people dove on top of Ness and I.

"AHHHHH!!!" I screamed as Emmett started tickling me.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" I said, crawling out of my warm fluffy bed.

"Presents!" Alice squealed. Ness groaned and rolled out of her side of the bed.

"Why!?"

"Because we love you, that's why." Rosalie had now entered the room.

"Okay, where's Edward?" I asked.

"Oh, he's just picking up the present that dad and I chipped in for." Emmett smiled goofily.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything!" I insisted. The present that I got Em just got here yesterday, a St. Louis Cardinal's jersey, signed by the whole team and some tickets for us and dad. Our old babysitter is married to one of the players. She loved me and Em. She's only about ten years older that us, so I called in a favor.

"Well, we don't care. Now, you're coming to breakfast with us." Jasper said, his tone teasing.

"Fine, but leave us alone to get dressed!" Ness yelled.

"See you in a little bit!" Alice sang, grabbing Jasper's hand and bouncing out of the room with Jasper loping along behind her.

"I'll come and get you when we're ready." Emmett said as he and Rosalie walked out of the room.

"Okay, c'mon, Ness. Might as well get ready. I'm gonna take a shower. You coming?" I asked as I dug around in my dresser for clothes.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to grab my stuff." She responded. I pulled out a midnight blue, bra and panty set, ripped blue jeans and my Forks High football jersey of Emmett's. I grabbed the small drawstring bag that contained things that I desperately had to have: toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, hair elastics, body wash, tamps, shaving cream and razors.

We walked down to the showers. Only one shower out of the ten was being occupied. Ness and I picked the two cleanest; they were next to each other.

I turned the spray to almost scalding. Groaning at the thought of presents, I grabbed my 99 cent, Suave, strawberry scented shampoo and lathered a palm full into my long hair. Once, Alice took me to a salon to get my ends trimmed. The hairdresser asked me what shampoo I used to keep my hair so silky. I answered honestly and I think she swallowed the gum she was chomping because she started coughing like a fifty year old chain smoker.

My clothes were lying outside of the curtain in the dressing part of the shower. I changed quickly changed into them.

"Psst!" Ness?

"Ness?" I whispered.

"Bells, do you have a tamp!?" She whispered rapidly.

"Yeah, here." I tossed her one over the separator.

"Thanks, Bells, you're a lifesaver." She said. I walked over to the mirror and started to comb through the mop of hair on top of my head.

The other girl that was in the shower just walked out.

"Oh, hello Bella." I heard and nasally voice say. "I'm so sorry about what happened with that James boy a few weeks ago." Tanya's voice held absolutely no sympathy whatsoever.

"**Right now I'm sitting here looking at you trying to see things from your point of view but I can't get my head that far up my ass."** I said, not looking away from my reflection.

"Oh, come on, Bella, everyone knows that you've screwed almost every guy in school." She said snarkily. I have not! I'm still a fucking virgin!

"**Don't piss me off today, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies."** I said calmly.

"**You know, the person who told you to be yourself, gave you the worst advice of their lives."** Tanya said.

"**If your mother and father got divorced, would they still be brother and sister?"** I asked thoughtfully.

"At least I have a mother." She looked really triumphant about that low blow but, I wouldn't let her get to me.

"I really couldn't have had a better life, even if Renee didn't walk out on us. **Now, if I throw a stick, will you go away?"** I said. She huffed, realizing that she wouldn't be able to fuck with me, and walked away.

"Hey, Bells. You okay?" Ness said as she came out of her stall.

"Yeah. I feel great! Now I'm hungry. **Lez Eat." **I giggled, grabbing my bag and we linked arms and walked back to our suite.

I grabbed my messenger bag and Emmett's present. Because, hell, if he's going to give me my present, I'm giving him his, we're twins, right?

"What's that?" Renesmee asked, pointing to the small, flat, brown cardboard box I had in my hand as I locked the door to our suite.

"Em's birthday present." I said with a shrug.

"Isn't his birthday tomorrow?"

"Yea, but, dad, Em and I always celebrated both of them on my birthday."

"What'd you get him?" She asked.

"A St. Louis Cardinal's jersey, signed by the whole team and tickets!" I said excitedly.

"Dude that must've cost a fortune!"

"Only for thirty bucks for the jersey." I said.

"But what about the tickets and autographs?"

"Our old babysitter, Janna, is now married to one of the players, I called in a little favor and she got the jersey signed and the free tickets. They're right behind home plate!"

I knocked on the guys' door. Alice opened it and almost dragged me through the door.

"Yo, Em! I got your present!" I yelled. He ran in and yanked the box from my hands.

"What is it Bells?" Rose asked from beside Em.

"Come on, we'll open our presents at the same time." Emmett said, walking into the living room where everyone sat.

Edward gave me a huge, skinny, flat box along with a shorter, bigger box.

"Hey, handsome." I said as he hugged me.

"Happy birthday, beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"Open the big one first. On three. One…two…three…" I ripped open the box and dug through the foam peanuts.

"OH. MY. GOD!!!" I screamed as I looked at the gleaming guitar. It looked custom; it was red with black and white designs on it. Little white hummingbirds were flying across the red.

"Em! Thank you so much! This is so much better than the old acoustic sitting in the corner of my room! I'm gonna go call dad and thank him!" I squealed, flinging myself at him.

"You're welcome, Bells. You needed a new one. You've had my old acoustic refinished three times in its thirty year old life. We were afraid it was going to fall apart!" A voice chuckled from behind me.

"Daddy!" Em and I both squealed like small children and launched ourselves at him.

"Okay, okay. Happy birthday. Let me sit down before you tackle me. You guys aren't as small you used to be. Emmett." He added quickly, making me giggle and Emmett pout.

"Did you open yours, Em?" I asked, looking at the unopened box. He grinned and shook his head.

"Nope, I wanted to see your face when you got the guitar."

"Okay, now open yours!" I yelled anxiously.

"HOLY SHIT! Where'd you get this Bella?" He yelled.

"Three words. Called. In. Favor." I said.

"How?"

"Dude, you honestly don't ever remember anything, do you?" I said. He still looked confused.

"Janna." That was all it took to jog his memory.

"Okay, thank you Bella, open the other one." He nodded toward the other box.

I opened it to find anything I would need for this guitar. Case, battery amp, cleaner, stand, tuner. And, I don't know how they managed to find them, a Johnny Depp strap and a pack of picks. I have a slight fascination with Johnny Depp. I just sat there, dumbfounded.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed, hugging dad.

"Okay. Open mine next!" Alice all but screamed. She handed me a small box, like a shirt box. I opened it and found out what the theme of what my birthday would be.

She had, probably, six pairs of socks in there. All of them were Pirates of the Caribbean. But, at the bottom there was a 4"x6" photo in there. It was a picture from his movie Chocolat. But that wasn't the biggest part of it, it said in silver Sharpie ink, _'Happy birthday, Bella. Alice and Rose have told me so much about you. Love, Johnny.' _

"You know Johnny Depp!?" I shrieked. She nodded, before I tackled her.

"How?" I gasped.

"My dad is a movie producer. Johnny is one of his most consistent clients. He was at the house for a few days." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

"My present isn't anything Johnny Depp, but I think you'll love it." Rose said as she gave me a small bag. I mean, really small. Like three inches tall, two inches wide.

I reached into the bag and pulled out something small and metal. A key!

"C'mon, Bells. I'll show you." She motioned for me to follow her out into the student parking lot. There sat a candy apple red, classic looking, Camaro. It had black racing stripes stretching from the hood to the trunk of the car.

"Rose, no I can't accept this. It's way too much." I said. She shook her head.

"Bella, the most expensive piece of this car are the hubcaps. I got this car off some guy for like one-fifty. It was really crappy and junky. But, dad and I used to take apart cars and put them back together again for the fun of it, so I added some new parts to it and fixed it up again." I started to object but she interrupted me.

"Don't start with the 'It's too much,' shit because you'd be doing me a favor taking it off my hands. My dad said I couldn't get a new one until I got rid of the old one. And, have you seen your truck?"

I hugged her and opened the door to my new car. "Holy shit. I love this car. Thank you so much, Rosalie." I said quietly.

"Okay, Bells, let's go open the rest of the presents. Eddie, Jasper and Nay-Nay still have to give you theirs." Alice clapped her tiny hands as Edward and Renesmee growled. They hated having really stupid nicknames. Alice nearly dragged me back into the suite and shoved me into the huge recliner.

"Okay, Bella, mine's not Johnny Depp, either. Alice didn't give me the memo." Ness said, handing me a cube-shaped box

I opened it and saw a hand-painted helmet. It was black with intricate, silver designs on it.

"Ness, it's awesome. Did you do that?" I asked. She nodded her head, her bronze curls bouncing on her shoulders lightly.

"Thanks, I've needed a new one. My old one has hit the ground so much, it is worn and cracked." I hugged her.

"Here, Bells, I found it and it just screamed you." Jasper said as he handed me a little square box. I lifted the lid and saw a white leather bracelet with a black peace sign on it in beads. He was right, it was me.

"Thank you so much. I love it, Dollface." I said as I hugged him and kissed his cheek. Em, Edward and Jasper laughed at Jasper's nickname. Dad and the girls looked at us curiously.

"On the day they got here, Ness, Edward and Jasper, I came over to talk to Em and didn't know that Jasper and Edward were his new roommates. Jasper and Em were playing a videogame when I got there. I walked over and plopped in Jasper's lap and called him 'Dollface' and then he questioned my sanity." I said.

"Okay, Eddie, hurry up. I'm getting' hungry over here." Ness said.

"My present isn't a material object. You have to be ready to be picked up by nine-thirty." He said as all of us stood.

Once outside the door, I was tackled by four screaming guys and one calm voice that said, "Hey Bella."

"Jake, remove your knee from my kidney, please." I groaned. Billy wheeled over to where the guys made a human pileup and pulled me out. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Uncle Billy. Haven't seen you in a while." I laughed. He and Charlie have been friends since before Jake and I were born. I'd just never met Jake until about five or six years ago. I've been calling him Uncle Billy since I could talk. **(A/N: I have two aunts and an uncle that way, really good friends of my mom)**

"Hey, Uncle Billy, we're just about to grab some grub. You guys wanna come?" Emmett asked. The guys said yes and we were all walking towards Billy's truck. Six people could ride in the cab, six in the bed, seven if no one stretched out. The bed has a cap so no one could be seen.

Edward, Quil, Jake, Ness, Embry, dad and I sat in the bed of the truck and talked to the guys in the cab through the small window in the rear windshield.

We pulled up outside of one of the most made fun of places to get breakfast in history. Denny's! I jumped out of the bed and Alice ran up and jumped on my back. I piggybacked her into the restaurant. The hostess looked at us weirdly and seated all thirteen of us.

We had an enjoyable breakfast, filled with laughs and embarrass-the-hell-out-of-Bella stories. Jake was currently on the story of how I managed to trip and fall on this really nasty, perv, guy. My lips had miraculously managed to align with his.

"Not funny! He nearly shoved his tongue down my throat!" I screeched.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

I was sitting in Edward's Volvo, heading to God knows where. We pulled up outside of a bar. I was really curious about what we were going to be doing. He helped me out of the car and reached into the backseat, pulling something out. He made me turn around so I couldn't see what it was.

We sat at a table when a deep voice over a loud speaker said, "I now announce Bella Swan." I glared at Edward. Open fucking Mic Night. He handed me my new guitar. I took it and timidly stepped onstage.

"Um, okay, well I didn't really know that I was going to be performing tonight. I guess I'll do my favorite song that my dad taught me when I was younger."

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

Oh, sweet child o' mine  
Oh, sweet love of mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder and the rain  
To quietly pass me by

Oh, sweet child o' mine  
Oh, sweet love of mine

Oh, sweet child o' mine  
Oh, sweet love of mine  
Oh, sweet child o' mine  
Oh, sweet love of mine

Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Where do we go  
Where do we go now

Where do we go  
Sweet child  
Where do we go now

Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Where do we go now

Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Sweet child  
Sweet child o' mine

I got a standing 'o' and went back to sit back down beside Edward. He smiled at me.

"You did great, love."

We left and were currently standing out in front of my suite.

"Thanks, I had a great time." I smiled.

"Me, too." He said. I turned to go into my suite, but he grabbed my arm.

"Bella, I need to tell you this now, before I lose my chance. I-I think…I'm falling in love with you." He stuttered out.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

**A/N: From this point on is a story I wrote for a writing competition with my middle school. I think it deserves a prize but didn't win shit. IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY FANFICS OR TWILIGHT IN ANY WAY!!!**

"Autumn Air"

I stepped out into the brisk night air. The smell of burning leaves off in the distance surrounds me. I was so deep in thought; I almost didn't notice the sound of the dead foliage crunching beneath my feet.

The owls 'hoo-ed' and the crickets chirped as I walked along that old, worn down, country road. That road has always held a sense of safety to me, like an old baby's blanket. Ever since my grandfather walked this road with me, many a time.

I can almost feel the rough, yet gentle feeling of his hand as he held mine in his. The hands that could pull out rusty bolts with a quick turn of a wrench, but the same hands that held me as a baby or brushed me off when I fell.

I stopped and took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to break free.

The owls and crickets continued their song of night, but it was still so quiet. I could almost hear his quiet voice, telling me it would be alright the day my dog died. I know that doesn't sound like a good reason to be upset but, looking back to when I was a little girl; it was one of the worst things that could ever happen to me.

I walked along slowly and quietly until I came upon the gate we used to sit on and eat the packed lunch grandma made. The small apple tree sat beside it, keeping in a comfortable shade. I remember sitting there for hours.

Looking back on it as a grown woman, I realize how much I miss him.

All it takes is a walk in the warm, autumn air, down an old, worn country road to remember all things dear to me.

**Please read and review! I want to break 100!!!!!**


	10. C A M P F I R E Song

The camping part of this chapter is inspired by my friend, Gwenn Aume.

BPOV

"Bella, I need to tell you this now, before I lose my chance. I-I think…I'm falling in love with you." He stuttered out.

"I-" He cut me off.

"You don't have to say it back, I just wanted you—"

"Edward! If you'll shut up for like five seconds, I'll tell you!" He immediately stopped babbling.

"I love you." I said quietly. His lips crashed down on mine in the most passionate kiss of my life.

(2 weeks later)

We have a week long vacation in October. Em and I suggested camping because we used to go mountain boarding here with Charlie when we were younger. We were going to teach the others how to do it on some of the smaller hills. So here we are now, freezing our asses off, huddled under a blanket, trying to start a fire. We invited all the guys, but only Jake could go.

"Emmett! Just let me use my fucking lighter, jackass!" I yelled. He was sitting there like a fucking monkey, clanking rocks together.

"NO! This is going to be an authentic camping trip!" He bellowed. I looked over at Rose, tugging slightly at the bottom of my sweatshirt. She nodded.

"Yo, Em! Look at Rosalie!" I shouted. She took that as her signal and slowly lifted her shirt. Emmett's eyes were as big as Frisbees. At least he was distracted.

I dumped the remainder of my beer on a scrap of newspaper. Lighting the end of the scrap with the Zippo dad gave me, I yelled,

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" And threw it onto the pile of brush Emmett and Jasper had gathered. The kindling, almost immediately, caught.

"And that is how you do it." Rosalie said smugly, high-fiving me over Alice, Jasper and Edward's heads.

"Bella!" He whined.

"Emmett, c'mon, seriously? You'd rather sit there, clanking rocks together while we freeze our balls off?" Jasper said.

"No." Em said reluctantly.

"Okay, well, cheer the fuck up!" I said. "I found some hot springs earlier when I was looking for wood. Wanna go?"

"Sure—wait. I don't have a bathing suit!" Alice nearly shrieked.

"No one does. It's not like it matters. It's dark, the water's muddy. No one's gonna see shit." Ness said from beside Jake, I'd recently discovered Ness's potty mouth, now every other word she says is a cuss. They seemed to be hitting it off pretty well.

"Won't it be, like, awkward?" Rosalie asked.

"I didn't say I found one, I found six. They're all pretty big. Back in Forks, Em and I went out to the hot springs every winter and swam." I said.

"I'm in." Edward said, picking me up and swinging me over his shoulder. I squealed and started laughing.

"You don't even know where the best spring is. Put me down." He reluctantly put me on my feet. We walked on a little ways before we reached the spring.

I pulled off my sweats and shirt, leaving me in my bra and baggy basketball shorts I'd snagged from Edward. The chilled night air raised gooseflesh on my bare skin. Desperate for warmth, I ran and jumped into the murky water.

I heard chuckling and a splash behind me and turned to see what it was. Nothing. Huh, I could have sworn I heard something.

Just then, something grabbed my leg and tugged me down just under my nose. I screamed, startled.

"Jesus, Bella, I wish I could have seen your face. But, the way your legs were kicking, I'd say I scared you pretty bad!" Edward laughed as he broke the surface.

"You asshole!" I screeched, slapping playfully at his bare chest.

"And you love me for it." He said smugly, encircling me in his arms.

"Yes. That I do." I giggled lightly. He kissed me before dunking us both under the water.

We just vegged out, floating on the water, basking in the warmth. But, I was starting to get all prune-ish.

"Edward, come on, I'm getting out and going back to the camp. You're gonna need all your strength and patience tomorrow." I said, dragging him out of the spring. I grabbed my shirt and sweats, not bothering to put them on, and sprinted to camp.

I climbed into the tent that Edward and I were sharing and quickly changed into my favorite pajamas; Batman flannel pants and a giant black sweatshirt with the gold Forks emblem on it. Yep, the Forks High Royals. Black and gold, baby!

I plopped down in the 'Strawberry Shortcake' lawn chair that I'd brought with me. Dad bought it for me when I was younger and it quickly became my 'camping chair'. But, the chair was on a, sort of, slant of a small hill. I flopped into it and the friggin' thing flipped over, hurling me towards the picnic table, narrowly missing it. (Dude! I sooo did that last Halloween! We went camping with a bunch of my friends)

I hadn't noticed that Jake and Ness hadn't left the camp. They were sitting, very closely, laughing at me as I dusted myself off. Edward walked out of our tent, getting there later than me, and helped me dust myself off. He slapped my ass and pulled my down into his chair on his lap.

Em, Rose, Alice and Jasper came back a short time later. We sang songs, told stories and were currently going in a circle, telling a part of a story.

"Once in a dark little town, in the middle of nowhere…" Alice started, looking at Jasper to continue.

"It was the early nineteen hundreds. There lived a couple…" He looked at Emmett. Oh, great, here we go!

"The man was named Ben Dover and the woman was named Tay Kit." He howled. (I give my shout outs to Joey Varnie and Corey Heeder…They thought of Bend over and take it!!!)

"Umm…they had one daughter named…Janey. She died because…" Rosalie looked over at me. Great! Time to create the backbone to this story!

"The council disapproved of having children while not married. They charged Dover and Kit-snicker-with living in sin. Back then, they were uber religious. The grand councilman said that she has to die. Dover doesn't know how to tell his lover. So he buries the child alive, in a small, hand built, bassinette…" I look to Edward.

"Every night, he lived in guilt ridden filth until Tay finds out. She goes insane. The grand councilman had to lock her away. She'd become a hazard to herself and to everyone else around her…"

"In the mental health hospital, they tortured the patients, they…" Jake's voice was really creepy.

"Soaked them in ice baths, pulled their hair out, strand by strand…" Ness trailed off.

"They performed electroshock therapy, hooked them up to car batteries from the early model cars. The sadistic doctors brought back the treatment of 'bleeding' to drain the mind-altering demons from their flesh." Alice said spookily.

"Tay was a rather small woman, with long, purplish, black hair. The doctors occasionally lusted after her for her beauty. This in turn, made the other women in the psych ward green with envy and hate. Whenever a doctor came by to do their nightly 'treatments', some may say, the women always pushed Tay to the front of the line so she would be tortured instead of them…" Jasper said eerily.

"There was one doctor, specifically, that took serious interest in Tay… His name was Nahuel…" Rose said.

"On most days, her torture was to simply be with him in a sexual way…" Emmett almost giggled. My turn, finally! I have a really good idea.

"One night, Nahuel revealed to her his most valuable secret. He was a vampire. He hurt her severely that night for trying to run. The next morning, she found herself a battered, bloody mess. The one and only nurse that understood her grief and loss, Alistair, was also a vampire. But not the same as Nahuel. She drank from animals. It turned out that Tay was on the verge of death… Alistair changed her seconds before she died…" I motioned to Edward to continue.

"The change was absolutely horrible. You could almost feel all of your body shut down. Three days of gut-wrenching pain Tay had to adhere to…" Edward looked at Ness.

"She went through years of uncontrolled bloodlust, until one day, she met another vampire. They just looked into each other's eyes. Tay just casually strolled over to the gorgeous vampire and said, 'You've kept me waiting.' And the other vampire said, 'I'm sorry, Ma'am.'" Ness said with a smile. (Sound familiar? lol)

"Okay, I'm telling the story, tomorrow. Ghost stories are supposed to be scary, that was demented." I said with a yawn.

"Let's get you to bed." Edward said, scooping me into his muscular arms. I must've nodded off between the campfire and the tents. Em, Alice and I decided to separate the tents and put them on different part of the campground.

I felt myself being lowered onto a sleeping bag and someone slipping in beside me.

I woke a few hours later, shivering. Groaning, I turned and looked at Edward. He was shivering, staring back at me.

"D-dude, I'm gonna go sleep with Ness and Jake, wanna c-come, they have the king-sized sleeping bag?" I chattered. He nodded, unzipping the bag and climbed out, helping me up.

We stumbled our way in the dark to Jake and Nessie's tent. I unzipped the door with shaky hands.

"J-jake?" I said. He looked up at us sleepily. He simply scooted closer to Ness to make enough room for us to lie down and patted the space behind him. I quickly slid in behind him, cuddling up to soak the warmth from his ginourmus body.

We fell asleep easily. When I woke up in the morning, the sleeping bag seemed a lot less small than it was when we came last night. I opened my eyes to find two stormy blue eyes staring back at me. I felt two arms around my waist that I knew weren't Edward's. Alice and Jasper had crawled in with Jake, Ness, Edward and I. And, were currently making a Bella sandwich. I turned in Jasper's arms as Alice giggled at the comedy of it.

"Jasper." I tried to make my voice as light and airy as Alice's. He gripped me tighter and realized he had a 'problem' poking into my lower stomach.

"Alice." He moaned and gave me a wet, sloppy kiss on the corner of my mouth.

I full out laughed. Alice was laughing so hard I could feel the tears from her eyes on my neck. His blue eyes shot open and he had a look of horror on his face, which made me laugh harder.

Ness, I realized is a heavy sleeper; she would only wake up if you yelled or hit her. Jake and Edward shot up. Alice and I still laughing our little asses off.

"Jasper, why the hell are you wrapped around Bella like that?" Edward growled from behind him, it only triggered my giggles again.

"Oh, Edward, don't be jealous of my new lover." I said breathily.

Jasper caught on and played along, "Oh, yes, let's run away together, my love." He pulled me up and dipped me romantically and gave me a hard kiss on the lips. Everyone howled in laughter at our little screenplay.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Alice asked, still giggling.

"I got cold. Jake here is my space heater." I shrugged.

"Okay, whatever. I wanna go mountain boarding!" Alice squealed, jumping up. We all laughed and crawled out of the sleeping bag.

Two hours, and a whole lot of arguing, later, we were able to leave the camp and head to the hills. Em, Jake and I only had six boards so we'd have to definitely have to share.

I was wearing the new helmet that Ness decorated. Alice was riding on Edward's back and I had nearly tackled Jasper. Poor Jake, he was stuck carrying all the gear. Three duffel bags full of boards, supplies and first-aid kits.

"Okay, guys!" Emmett instructed, "Bella, Jake and I are here to help. Take turns on the three boards while we show you how to move and stand."

We had three groups. Me, Edward, Jasper, and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie. Jake and Ness.

With my group, I started with Alice, since she was the smallest. She was kind of shaky and unstable on the board. She had started to sing something vaguely familiar,

Harry Truman, Doris Day,

Red China, Johnny Ray,

South Pacific, Walter Winchell,

Joe DiMaggio.

"Seriously, Alice! Are you singing 'We didn't start the fire,' by Billy Joel?" I asked dubiously, Em and I had a contest when we were little to see who could memorize the lyrics faster. She blushed.

"Yeah, it helps me concentrate when I'm nervous or scared."

"Okay, I'll sing it with you." I nodded, helping her back onto the board.

Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon,

Studebaker, television,

North Korea, south Korea,

Marilynn Monroe.

Jasper, who was on Alice's other side had started to hum along with us.

Rosenberg's, H-Bombs,

Sugar Ray, Panmunjom,

Brando, the King and I,

And The Catcher in the Rye,

Eisenhower, vaccine,

England's gotta new queen,

Marciano, Liberace,

Santayana, goodbye.

I belted out the chorus loud enough for everyone to hear.

We didn't start the fire,

It's always burnin'

Since the world's been turnin'

We didn't start the fire,

No, we didn't light it,

But, we tried to fight it

Edward had even started to hum along with Alice, Jasper and I.

Joseph Stalin, Malenkov,

Nasser and Prokofiev,

Rockefeller, Campenella,

Communist Bloc

Roy Cohn, Juan Peron,

Toscanini, Dacron,

Dien Bien Phu Falls,

Rock Around the Clock

Einstein, James Dean,

Brooklyn's gotta winning team,

Davy Crockett, Peter Pan,

Elvis Presley, Disneyland,

Bardot, Budapest,

Alabama, Khrushchev,

Princess Grace, Peyton Place,

Trouble in the Suez

We didn't start the fire,

It's always burnin'

Since the world's been turnin'

We didn't start the fire,

No, we didn't light it,

But, we tried to fight it

Little Rock, Pasternak,

Mickey Mantle, Kerouac,

Sputnik, Zhou En Lai,

Bridge on the river Kwai,

Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle,

California baseball

Starkwether homicide,

Children of thalidomide

Buddy Holly, Ben-Hur,

Space monkey, Mafia,

Hula Hoops, Castro,

Edsel is a no-go,

U-2, Syngman Rhee,

Payola and Kennedy

Chubby Checker, Psycho,

Belgians in the Congo!

Alice decided to try to go down the hill by herself. She got about halfway down before wobbling; I looked at everybody and glared before singing the chorus.

We didn't start the fire,

It's always burnin'

Since the world's been turnin'

We didn't start the fire,

No, we didn't light it,

But, we tried to fight it

Hemmingway, Eichmann,

Strangers in a Strange Land,

Dylan, Berlin,

Bay of Pigs Invasion,

Lawrence of Arabia, British Beattlemania,

Ole' Miss, John Glenn,

Liston beats Patterson,

Pope Paul, Malcolm X,

British Politician sex,

JFK Blown away,

What else do I have to say?!

We didn't start the fire,

It's always burnin'

Since the world's been turnin'

We didn't start the fire,

No, we didn't light it,

But, we tried to fight it

Alice stumbled again and I saw a flash of fear and terror in her eyes. I elbowed Em in the side. He started to sing the last verse.

Birth control, Ho Chi Mihn,

Richard Nixon back again,

Moon Shot, Woodstock,

Watergate, punk rock,

Begin, Reagan,

Palestine, Terror on the airline,

Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan,

Wheel of Fortune, Sally Ride,

Heavy metal suicide,

Foreign debts, homeless vets,

AIDS, crack,

Bernie Goetz,

Hypodermics on the shore,

China's under martial law,

Rock and Roller Cola Wars!

I can't take it anymore!

We didn't start the fire,

It's always burnin'

Since the world's been turnin'

We didn't start the fire,

No, we didn't light it,

But, we tried to fight it

And when we move on,

It will still burn on,

And on,

And on,

And on,

And on!

I was giggling by the time I was finished with the song. Alice was starting her way back up the hill, board in hand, smiling like a maniac. She jumped into my arms eagerly.

"Bella, you are the best friend a girl can have! Who else would ever even consider yelling 'We didn't start the fire' at the top of their lungs so the other would be comforted." She squealed, kissing my cheeks repeatedly.

"You did pretty well; now, it's my, Em and Jacob's turn. You can go over by Jazz and wait." I smirked, not even bothering clipping the buckle of my helmet under my chin and kicking the board into my hand.

"Ready boys?" I yelled. They nodded and we all took off towards the big, bumpy, rougher terrain hill than we were on.

Once at the top, I waited for the guys to reach me before laying the board in front of me. They nodded for me to go first.

I kicked off and felt like I was flying. I dodged rocks, ruts and bumps. It was so exhilarating! I heard a crash from behind me. I did the worst possible thing in mountain boarding, I looked over my shoulder.

Jake had only tripped over his big, lanky legs and ate some dirt. I realized only after it was too late that I was heading straight for a tree. I smacked into it and saw some stars.

"We didn't start the fire,

It's always burnin'

Since the world's been turnin'

We didn't start the fire,

No, we didn't light it,

But, we tried to fight it"

I sang before everything went black.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I heard a worried voice say.

"Yeah, she's gonna be fine. I've seen her take baseballs to the back of the head and be able to walk it off in an hour or two." A rougher, louder voice nearly yelled, upsetting the splitting headache I had.

"Ungh!" I groaned. I opened my eyes and saw eight people standing over me. Wait eight?

"How long was I out?" I groaned at Em.

"Like three hours. Only a little bit longer than last time." He grinned.

"Isabella, are you seeing any spots, vision changes?" A blonde man asked me.

"No, but who are you. I've never hallucinated like this before." I asked.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward, Jasper and Renesmee's dad." He smiled, reaching out a hand to help me up. I stood too quickly and got a massive head rush.

"Whoa! Head rush!" I cried.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You really didn't need to come out here. It must've taken some time to come all the way out here for me." I smiled graciously.

"Really, it's no big deal. Edward and Ness were freaking out and I could hear Alice screeching in the background." He chuckled.

"Okay, um, do you want anything to eat, because if I know these guys, I'm the only one who can make boiled water. But, Em's probably eaten a pack of raw hot dogs. You can stay for steak-kebabs if you'd like." I chuckled at my little joke.

"No need, Bells, Esme, Ness's mom, brought a shitload of food." Emmett said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Good, cuz I'm hungry." I was already feeling loads better. I ran and dove onto Jasper's back.

"Get off me you freakin' spider monkey!" He screamed like a little girl in surprise.

"Aw, don't talk to your mistress like that. You won't ever be able to wake up like that again." I whined in a high, nasally voice.

Carlisle spoke up in confusion, "Edward, I thought she was your girlfriend?"

"I am." I chimed, nuzzling my face into Jasper's neck as we kept walking, trying to get a rise out of him.

"Then why are you my other son's 'mistress'?" Carlisle said, using air quotes around the word.

"Just the way we woke up this morning." Alice giggled.

"Which would be?" He asked.

"Bella and I got cold so we went in and slept with Jacob and Ness, they had the king-sized sleeping bag. When we woke up, Jasper was in between Bella and I. They woke up and proclaimed their love for each other and claimed they are running away." Edward said wryly.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed. "He's my lover, but you're my boo." He laughed and pulled me from Jasper's back. I kissed him and said quietly, "You do know we're kidding right? I mean, Alice would be all over my ass right now if we were serious."

"Of course, love. If you were serious, Jasper wouldn't have a face right now." He chuckled darkly and gave me a light peck on the cheek before scooping me up into his arms bridal style.

Once we got back, Ness was sitting beside a woman with long, curly bronze hair, just like hers. The woman, I could only assume was Esme, approached Edward and I.

"Hello, Bella." She smiled warmly at me. "I'm Esme, Edward's mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." I grinned politely.

"Oh, darling, Mrs. Cullen is Carlisle's mother. Call me Esme, dear."

"Okay, Esme."

"Edward, you know she has legs of her own, right?" Emmett laughed.

"Yes, but I like to carry her." He smiled.

"Esme, Dad, are you guys staying?" Jasper asked.

"I don't think the whole night, but maybe for a while." Esme said cheerfully.

We sat around the fire and just sat there in a comfortable silence. That is, until Jake had to break it.

"Bells, you remember the last time we went camping?"

"Yeah, why?" I was curious now.

"Remember what we did?"

"It was just you, me, Em, dad and the guys. What'd we do?"

"We went around and told embarrassing stories about each other." He smiled.

"Ah, hell no. I'm enough of a klutz and have enough stories in the past three months than anyone else would have in a lifetime!" I protested.

"You can tell embarrassing stories about anyone else." He offered.

"Fine."

"Ooh, can I go first!?" Alice squealed. I nodded towards her.

"Well, one morning, I went into Bella and Ness's room and drew hearts all over Renesmee's face." She giggled. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. The. Pixie!

"Alice!" I whined. "She wouldn't talk to me for a week afterwards! She thought it was me!"

"Okay, I guess it's my turn. Um, mom, this one's on you." Ness said. "I remember once when I was little, I walked in on you when you were dancing with a coat rack. To ABBA."

"Oh, you're gonna get it for that one, kid. But this one's on your darling brother. Once when you and Edward were little, like two and four, your aunt bought you guys new pajamas. You didn't mind yours, but Edward absolutely hated his. He ran from Carlisle, butt naked, down the street in Seattle." Esme laughed.

"Once, I dared Jasper to walk up to the Sex Ed. Teacher in our old high school, and ask him what the clitoris was." At that everyone howled in laughter. Jasper turned as red as a tomato.

"Over the family weekend." Everyone tensed as Jasper started. "Jake and I were in the showers. I don't think he realized I was there because he was singing in a very high falsetto, 'Waterloo, I was defeated you won the war. Waterloo, promise to love you forever more.'" Jacob has a closet ABBA fetish.

"How'd that go again, Jake?" I giggled, he turned a bright red. If he was a cartoon, he'd have steam coming out his ears.

"Oh, Isabella, sweet, innocent Isabella." He cooed. Oh crap, I'm in some deep shit here. He only used my full name when he meant business.

"Two words. New. Years." He smiled the devil's smile.

"Aw, Jake, what'd she do to you?" Em asked in shock. This story was one for the archives.

"Tell us!" Alice and Rosalie squealed at the same time.

"We went to a New Year's party. She got plastered. Her and one of her very few girlfriends got onto one of the tables and started to strip. Basically giving us all a lesbian love show. They felt each other up and made out in front of the whole party." I screamed in frustration as he told one of my most embarrassing moments and lunged at Jacob.

"You asshole! You swore you'd never tell anyone. Motherfucker!" I shrieked. Emmett caught me before I actually got to Jacob.

"Dammit, Emmett Isaac Swan! Let me go right now!" His arms lifted from my waist as I tackled Jacob with all my body weight, landing punches wherever I could. Jake rolled us over, pinning my arms above my head.

"Just calm down, Swan." He said.

"No. I fucking trusted you with that! Just for that, I'm soo telling Quil!" I screamed, spitting at his face.

"Bella, it's not that bad. Jake let her up." Jasper said, pulling at Jacob's hands that were restraining my wrists.

"I don't fucking care about how bad it was. It's just a thing of trust. I fucking trusted this dumbfuck with it." I yelled again.

By the time he let me up, I was crying. I took off into the woods, ashamed of myself.

"BELLA!" People were yelling. I just ignored it and kept running. I stumbled and found myself in a meadow. It was so beautiful. Trees surrounded the meadow, illuminated by the moonlight.

I'm so mad at Jake, myself at everything! He just ruined the impression I was making on Edward's parents. I mean, yeah I shouldn't have drank that much that night, but still, he promised not to tell anyone.

"Bella." A soft voice from behind me, said.

"Esme, I'm really never like that. I hardly ever drop the f-bomb." I chuckled through my tears.

"Sweetheart, we all have our moments where we don't act like ourselves." She brought me in for a motherly hug. It made my heart swell because I've never had that.

"I can't believe he did that." I said, almost to myself.

"I think Emmett is taking care of it right now." She laughed, I found myself laughing along with her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go back to camp. I'm just gonna ignore his ass for the rest of this trip. The whole reason I even hit that tree was because of that jack-off."

We walked back hand-in-hand. Emmett ran up and hugged the life out of me.

"Isabella, don't you ever scare me like that again." He scolded. I just shrugged.

Ness was completely ignoring Jake like the plague. It would be really comical if I wasn't so pissed off right now.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset. I was just trying to be funny." Jake groveled.

"Well, is anybody fucking laughing? I don't think so. Just leave me alone until I'm ready to speak to you." I just walked away.

I just sat in my tent, staring out the door at the fire. Em nearly scared the shit out of me when he jumped into my line of vision.

"Bella, will you play a song? Please, please, please?" He jumped up and down.

"Fine." I grumbled, grabbing my guitar.

"Any requests?" I asked, sitting down next to Edward.

"Do you know Dynamite Walls?" Esme asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I've been working on that one, but I could try." I nodded.

Open your eyes  
Put it in drive  
get on the road and just go.

**City lights**  
turn the tree lines  
and **National Park** signs  
Mountains approach  
with small winding roads  
and the air turns to falling snow

Miles away or just up ahead.  
It doesn't matter what,  
Any of us is looking for.  
We'll never find it, because  
It's not even there.

high beams showing  
falling rock warning  
construction work, slowing

The **engine** blazes  
The elevation raises  
The dynamite walls contain us

everyone's watching  
for animals crossing  
through the part of the glass  
that's defrosted

Miles away or just up ahead  
It doesn't matter what,  
any of us is looking for  
We'll never find it, because  
it's not even there.

Open your eyes  
put it in drive  
get on the road and just go.

**City lights**,  
turn the tree lines  
and **National Park** signs.  
Mountains approach,  
with small winds in the road  
and the air turns to falling snow.

The **engine**

blazes  
the elevation raises  
The dynamite walls contain us

"Bells, that was awesome!" Alice said.

"Okay. Night guys. Esme, Carlisle, nice meeting you. I'd stay up longer, but it's been a long day. I'm going to turn in." I hugged each one of them, sans Jake. Edward followed me into our tent and we easily.


	11. Cumbya

**Hello peoples! I'm so sorry for the long-time-no-update. Whoever can give me the name and artist of all of these songs, I will dedicate the rest of this story to you.**

"Okay, here're the rules: They can be connected by artists and actual lyrics, the first category is country. Jasper you go first." Rosalie said.

"_In my dirty 'ole hat  
with my crooked little grin  
Granny beaded neck  
and these calloused hands  
And a muddy pair of jeans  
with that Copenhagen ring  
No need to change a thing, hey y'all  
I'm going out with my boots on" _Jasper sang.

We were sitting around the fire the next morning, singing the choruses of songs and seeing who could connect them the fastest with the chorus of another song and trying to stump one another.

"_And shes ridin in the middle of his pickup truck  
Blarin Charlie Daniels yellin, "Turn it up!"  
They raised her up a lady  
but there's one thing they couldn't avoid  
Ladies love country boys" _Alice giggled.

"_Fire on the moun, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin, pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your dog bite?"  
"No, child, no."" _Rose sang.

"_Cause I'm a redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raisin'  
And I say "hey y'all" and "Yee Haw"  
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keepin' it country  
Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me  
Hell Yeah  
Hell Yeah" _Emmett sang in really high falsetto.

I sang the chorus to one of my favorite Gretchen Wilson song.

"_I'm all jacked up, all jacked up  
Don't believe I've ever had this much.  
One thing I've learned when you get tore up  
Time sure flies when you're all jacked up"_

"Hold up, hold up. How is that one connected?" Jake asked, making me glare at him.

"Gretchen Wilson, dumbass."

"Okay, god, new category. Rock. Classic."

"Here, I'll go.

_So call me (Dr. Love)  
They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)  
I am your doctor of love (calling Dr. Love), ha  
They call me (Dr. Love), they call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)  
I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)" _Edward chuckled as Alice and I sang the backup part.

"_Doctor, doctor,_

_Give me the news…_

_I got a bad case of lovin' you." _I giggled, kissing him chastely.

"Can we go back to country?" Jasper asked.

"Sure. I really like country." I said and everybody nodded along with it.

"Ness?"

"_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me"_

"_Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone" _Jake belted out. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie" _Renesmee countered. The rest of us sat back because we knew something was up between the two of them. I took Edward's hand and slowly stood up, walking away from the campfire.

"That was awkward." I said as we went and sat on one of the many hillsides.

"You know it." He said, running his hand through his hair.

"I think I'm going to go see what happened." Edward said after a few moments of silence.

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit. I think I'm going to stay here for a while." I said and he nodded, stepping into the forest.

There was a rustling in the forest behind me. I grabbed my knife from the sheath on my belt where it almost always resided.

"Who's there?" More rustling.

"God damn it! Who the fuck is out there!?" I thundered, putting on my intimidating voice and facade. Shots rang through the air and there was a yelp as the biggest, black and brown, German shepherd puppy I've ever seen, tumbled out of the woods.

Seconds later, a drunken, flannel clad, gun holding, jackass, walked, no, stumbled, out of the woods.

"What the hell are you doing?! There are campsites out here!" I screeched.

"Mmm, mmm, you are a pretty one." He started to advance on me.

"Back the fuck up." I growled, taking my knife out of its sheath on my belt.

This knife was one of a kind. It's been passed down generation to generation of women in my family since my great-great-great grandparents came to America from Italy. Since Charlie was an only child, my grandmother gave it to him to give to me when I was born.

"You might want to put that down, sweetheart, you might hurt yourself." He grasped my chin, but before I could draw my knife back, a huge, black force flew at him, knocking him away from me.

"ONE!!!" He yelled, reaching for his gun, people who have dogs only for hunting gives them numbers instead of names. I grabbed my knife and held it to his throat, daring him to continue what he was doing.

"You need to get the fuck out of here before I go get reinforcements. They won't let you leave here unharmed." I spat. "Leave the dog." I growled, taking his handgun away from him.

"Too late." I heard a lethal whisper from over my shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Jazz." I said casually. He scoffed at me and lifted the guy to his feet.

"C'mere, girl." I cooed at the big dog that saved me. She bowed her head and cowered, slowly making her way over to me. I lightly touched her head, she lowered it even more. It was obvious she was beaten.

"You're okay with me, sweetie." I rubbed her back and she stopped shaking.

"How do you feel about Else? You look like an Else to me." She looked up at me with big black eyes widened.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You don't like it. Mystic, you like it?" She laid her head in my lap and I took it as a yes.

"C'mon, Misty!" I got up and put my knife back in its sheath and started to walk back to camp.

Just as we were about to camp, someone jumped out of the bushes and grabbed me. Of course I didn't see who it was, so I was kicking and screaming, reaching for my knife for the second time this morning.

I heard a yelp and the arms immediately let go. I turned to see Mystic with her feet on Jacob's chest, snapping at his face.

"Misty, c'mere girl." I let out a quick whistle and she happily padded over to me.

"Damn, Bells, why'd you fight like that? I just wanted to talk to you."

"You didn't have to grab me! You're lucky Mystic got to you before I could reach my knife." I argued. "And I thought I told you to fuck off."

"Listen, I have a proposition for you. I'll tell everybody about my _situation _if you let me off the hook." He said and I choked out a gasp. That was ten thousand times worse than mine.

"No, Jake. I can't let you do that. I'm putting my foot down." And to emphasize my point, I stomped my foot.

"And I'm lifting that foot right back up." He chuckled, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" It meant to sound menacing but was overcome in my laughter as we came up to the campsite. He put me on one of the logs we rolled up next to the fire to sit on.

"Hey Jasper, did you take care of Creepy?" I asked, scratching Mystic between her ears.

"Yep. Found a park ranger." He grinned.

"Rosie!" I put on my puppy dog face. "Can we keep her?" I hugged Mystic to me. Rosalie always acted as the adult in our suite. And I had enough sense not to ask Alice, she was way too much of a cat person.

"No."

Ness joined the argument, putting her goo-goo eyes into place. "Please? She'll stay in our room and we'll take care of her."

"No." She repeated.

"Please. You'll probably never even come in contact with her." Emmett jumped in. We were really big dog people. Dad has a golden retriever named Sexy Sadie after the Beattles song.

"You're not allowed to have dogs on campus." She argued and I could see her resolve crumble.

"Yes you are. Have you seen any of the girls carrying around the dogs that resemble rats?"

"Ugh. Fine! But I swear to god, if that mutt shits in my room, she's out of there." Rose huffed.

"Umm, guys, I have something to tell you. First to Bella, I'm so sorry, Bells. You're one of my best friends, please forgive me?" Jacob was so pitiful when he wanted to be.

"The only way I'll forgive you is if you'll shut up right this instant and don't go any farther." I chided.

"I don't care, Bells."

"Ugh. Fine." I crossed my arms across my chest and glared.

"Um. Yeah. So I'm going to say it fast and get it over with. I'mgay." He said really quickly and squeezed his eyes shut waiting on people's reactions.


End file.
